Atrapados en un ascensor
by GriisleChan
Summary: El haber quedado encerrado en un ascensor con Prussia fue lo que le falto para que perdiera los estribos y, de paso, la pagara con el pobre albino. No Pairing. One-Shot.


¡Hola! este es un corto y simple fic que se me ocurrió la noche pasada x3 así que, como alguien que no le gusta ignorar a su inspiración, lo escribí :3 Puede que sea un poco cruel... creo...

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no es mio~ es de Himaruya-san nwn

**Aclaraciones:** OOC (algo XDD) un Gilbert desesperado con miedo a los espacios pequeños(?) y un Portugal perdiendo los estribos uwu. Nombres humanos: Paulo para Portugal y ya conocen el de Prussia :3

Todo escrito aqui es solo con animos de comedia~ o, ese era la intension uwu

¡Espero les guste!

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Atrapados en un ascensor**

**.**

Caminaba apresuradamente por aquellas ceras pobladas de ciudadanos y, sobre todo, inundada del típico ruido urbano. Se exalto, luego de ver la hora en su reloj de muñeca, y apresuro el paso ¡Iba a llegar tarde! ¡Demonios! Todo porque se quedo hasta tarde viendo aquel programa en la televisión y, para aumentar su mala suerte, su teléfono se volvió loco y no sonó la alarma ¡Genial!

Al entrar al enorme y elegante edificio se dirigió hasta el ascensor más cercano, tal vez si tenía suerte y lo encontraba en aquel piso en ese momento pudiera llegar puntual a la reunión ¡Que Dios quiera que así sea!

Y, así fue ¡No todo era tan malo después de todo!

Entro al ascensor, que por suerte lo espero, con la respiración agitada, por lo rápido que había estado caminando desde que salió de su casa, y se dirigió al otro chico que ahí estaba con él para darle las gracias.

-Muchas gracias- sonrió levemente, con cortesía. Pero la sonrisa se desvaneció al ver de quien se trataba.

-Ser tan grandioso también implica ayudar a los no asombrosos _kesesese_- sonrió ampliamente, con sorna, cayendo entonces de que se trataba del hermano mayor de uno de sus dos amigos.

El portugués alzo una ceja, pensando, si iba a una reunión de la unión europea, países europeos ¿Por qué entonces estaba Prussia ahí? Sabía que no le gustaba que le echaran en cara que ya no era una nación, pero era la realidad ¿Como evadir eso?

No se dijo mas, y ambos esperaron a llegar al piso dieciséis, en donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión.

Pero ninguno conto con que hubiera una ligera falla.

-¿Que es eso?- el albino se pregunto una vez que sintieron que el ascensor se movía de forma extraña.

-Tal vez y haya un inconveniente- suspiro, era tan perfecto su plan de llegar temprano que ya se fue al traste.

El albino estaba por decir algo más pero otro movimiento brusco se presento haciendo que el ascensor se detuviera de golpe.

-¡Vamos a morir!- grito Gilbert, de pronto.

El castaño se llevo una mano al odio al escuchar aquel chillido.

-Mantén la calma, no se fue la luz, así que debe ser algo fácil y rápido de reparar- claro, le hablo al aire porque el oji rojo estaba presionando todos los botones del ascensor como loco ¡Una forma tenía que haber para abrir la puerta! Pensó- No hagas eso...- intento detenerlo, pero vaya que no servía de nada y, de paso, no se quería tomar la molestia en eso.

Dos minutos pasaron y Gibert había entrado en crisis.

-¡Soy demasiado awesome para estar aquí encerrado! - grito, otra vez, dándole golpes a la puerta.

Una de las ceja del luso tembló, en un tic nervioso ¡Llevaba esos dos minutos balbuceando cada tontería que se le viniese a la mente!

-Tranqui...- y se vio interrumpido por otro grito de desesperación de su acompañante.

-¡Lo juro! ¡Prometo no volver a tomarme las cervezas de West a escondidas!- y se lamentaba como si no fuera a salir nunca más- Tampoco volveré a molestar al señorito y a su mal gusto-

Y así siguió lamentándose por cada cosa, estúpida, que había hecho en su vida.

Claro, eso fue la gota que colmo el vaso haciendo que la paciencia de Paulo se agotara.

-¡Ya cállate! ¿¡Que parte de mantén la calma no entiendes!?

-¿E-eh?- el albino cayó sus lamentos. Miro al luso que tenía el ceno fruncido, los labios curvados en una mueca de total molestia y estrés y con los puños cerrados, mostrándole uno de ellos de paso.

-¡Al parecer veo que no! ¡Eres demasiado ruidoso y estresante! No entiendo como los demás te soportan- continuo, logrando que la cabeza comenzara a dolerle ¡Lo que le faltaba! -¡No te puedes quedar ni un momento callado! ¡Ni siquiera en un caso tan tonto como este! ¡Claro que vamos a salir! y no vamos a morir por estar aquí un rato- tomo aire, obvio, para continuar- Siempre tienes que hacer tremendo escándalo por todo ¡TODO!- alzo la voz en la última palabra, tanto que Gilbert se encogió- ¡Eres insoportablemente molesto!-

Paulo, aun lanzando cada palabra que se le venía a la mente en total molestia, no se percato de que el ascensor volvió a funcionar y sus puertas se abrieron logrando que las diversas naciones que ahí estaban, preocupados por los otros dos que se habían quedado atrapados, veían todo con asombro... luego, obvio, de escuchar casi todas las palabras que el ibérico había dicho.

-¿Hermano?-

El luso dejo de refunfuñar y se quedo de piedra luego de haber procesado lo de hace unos momentos...

Había perdido los estribos, y de la peor manera.

-¡Toño!- Prussia fue el primero en salir, con cuidado de no chocar con la mirada del mayor de los ibéricos, y abrazo a España- ¡Tu hermano es tan poco awesome! No, es todo lo contrario- chillo.

Paulo suspiro pesadamente y se masajeo las sienes, en verdad, si no había sido un buen día, ahora lo era peor...

-Ya Gilbo... sé que mi hermano no lo dijo en serio ¿Verdad? - miro con una sonrisa al peli largo, que ni la noto por el estar divagando en su cabeza, en un intento de calmar a su mal amigo.

El resto, Holanda, Bélgica e Italia del Sur, vieron al portugués irse un tanto molesto y decaído por todo lo que había dicho ¡No se arrepentía! Pero fue muy cruel, y no dijeron nada al respecto. Bueno, a Holanda no le importaba e Italia del Sur estaba bastante divertido viendo al alemán chillar, aunque estaba demasiado cerca de Antonio... demasiado...

En realidad, la única preocupada por la situación era Enma. La pobre ni sabía qué hacer para romper con la gruesa tensión que se formo. Aunque... hacia tanto que no veía a Paulo molesto ¡Señor Dios! ¿¡Que había hecho Prussia para lograr tal cosa!?

Esa fue la última vez que Paulo tomo un ascensor, y si lo hacía, se aseguraba de que estuviera solo. Además, buscaría una mejor forma de contener su mal temperamento que salía a flote a veces.

Y Prussia... Bueno, digamos que le agarro cierto recelo a Portugal ¡No quería que otra vez ese no asombroso le gritase! Mira que era muy diferente a su buen amigo Antonio. ¡Ah! y a pesar de todo lo que se lamento estando encerrado en el ascensor, lo siguió haciendo de todas formas... sobre todo la parte de molestar a Austria.

**.**

**.**

* * *

Y... ¿Les gusto? uwu lo se, siento que me pase un pelin con el Paulo molesto :'C ¡Pero vamos! cuando uno anda con mal temperamento se pone así o peor D'': Tranquilo Pru, Port no piensa eso de ti uwu bueno, no del todo (?)

Sin mas, espero sus comentarios nwn ¡REPITO! este fic no fue hecho con ánimos de "ofender" a Prussia ¡NO! solo esta hecho con fines de hacer reír, nada mas o

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

¡Nos leemos en algún otro fic mio!


End file.
